1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tractor-trailers and the manner in which they are raised and lowered. More particularly, the present invention relates to a socket device attachable to an impact wrench, also known as an impact hammer, so as to raise and lower the jacks of a trailer.
2. The Relevant Technology
The most common way to raise and lower a tractor-trailer (semi-trailer) is by manually actuating the rotatable driveshaft by using a crank arm. This method is very difficult and time-consuming, especially when raising a loaded trailer. This method is also ill-suited for older individuals, those suffering from ailments, or during times of inclement weather. The prior art has attempted to alleviate the problem by using a drill (U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,121), but fails. Standard drills generally do not have sufficient torque, so specialized drills must be used. Furthermore, the chuckable-end portion may loosen under sufficient torque, rendering the socket useless. The present invention seeks to solve these problems.